Three Is One Too Many
by angelic memories
Summary: **Challenge One-Shot** Kagome brings home a new family member.


Yet another challenge to 50 Ways to Torture a Taiyoukai

* * *

Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be. I make no profit from this story made for fun.

* * *

Three Is One Too Many 

Trapped within the four walls of his luxuriant office was not the way he wanted to spend the evening. For the past three days he had spend most of his time with the overly weight male in charge of the company which rival Sesshomaru's. It amazed him the man held such a position; he held no real interest in anything concerning his business, but was stubborn as a mule on the deal Sesshomaru made nonetheless. Sesshomaru was certain the company the middle age man had was inherited by his father, and pondered what power he held to keep his higher station. The male was only human, whereas usually he dealt with other youkai, which held most of the higher positions nowadays, inheriting the business through ancestors if they didn't create them with their own sweat and blood.

Finally, the two males settled on a short agreement to resume in the morning with fresh, more alert minds. The inu didn't say a thing about the weakness humans held. His own mate had long since shown him how to appreciate a human for other qualities. Sesshomaru found himself ignoring his thoughts and everything else on his desk to return home for the night. He had promised to make it up to his miko for his long hours he had been spending in the office as of late. His mate would probably be waiting for him and as soon as he entered the door he was expected to be pounced upon.

However, the house sounded silent as he entered. He waited a moment and heard nothing. _Perhaps she fell asleep?_ He looked upon the clock seeing that it ticked a just about half past ten. Though usually his mate would nap in the afternoon so she could stay up late without the fear of falling asleep, sometimes she forgot. Sesshomaru didn't need as much sleep as his human mate, and her habit had yet to sink in fully. Nevertheless, he made his way up to his room, a little depressed he wouldn't be receiving the attention he had thought he would.

Part way down the hall he picked up the turning of paper. _It would appear I jumped to the wrong conclusion._ A strange scent occupied his sense of smell, but he ignored it hoping to gain the good graces of his mate for his lateness. It didn't occur to him what the scent was as he rounded the threshold of their grand bed chambers. His miko sat, propped up against the bed board, surrounded by pillows, reading her latest manga. One hand causal flipped the page before falling to her lap. He caught the continued motion of the woman's hand. Slowly she moved her hand back and forth over another carelessly showing its comfort near _his _mate. Golden eyes narrowed at the creature lying across his mate's lap. The deep resonating sound it created was enough to send his beast into a rage.

"What is that?" he snapped.

"Huh?" Kagome looked to the latest member of their family and up to the growling male. "I named her Fluffy. I wanted someone to spend time with when you weren't home since you won't let me work."

Sesshomaru stalked forward and grasped the animal by scruff of the neck before tossing it across the room to skid into the hall. He walked over and slammed the door snarling all the while. Brushing his legs against the door marked the room as his, which was repeated to the edge of the bed. Deadly glaring warned the woman she was next.

"Why couldn't you get a dog?" he pondered a loud as he crawled over her form.

"Because the only dog I want in my life is you," she whispered, hoping to win him over.

His gaze lightened in the silence before he voiced his opinion of the matter, "The _cat_ stays out of our room and will maintain its distance when I am home."

xXx

Many days later, even with his numerous warnings, the cat brushed against his legs, as he sat watching a movie with his mate curdle in his lap. Narrowed golden eyes spoke of dead; the only thing stopping him was pinch Kagome applied to his inner thigh. Averting his attention to the television screen he vowed the cat wouldn't be lingering for long, a thought that had yet to be acted upon.

* * *

Ja ne  
Angelic Memories  
© 2009


End file.
